User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef Season 9 Top 12 Power Rankings
Last week, we've lost Ralph. Someone who got into the top three in the mystery box with a filipino savoury dish which is adobo but didn't win and after that he fell to the bottom of the competition with a filipino dessert which is brazo de mercedes. It was quite shocking to see him go. Anyways let's now rank the top half of the masterchef competition with 12 homecooks remaining.: 12) SJ: Awww SJ, he couldn't lead a team properly and now is part of the bottom 2 just making a better dish than Ralph. It's sad because we saw him shine and unfortunately he is beggining to decline right now so I have to safetly put him down at this spot. 11) Cesar: Similar to SJ, Cesar has also been declining rapidly and was in the bottom 3 of last episode. I don't really see him bringing back his groove again, so he could potentially be saying goodbye soon if he doesn't bring his cooking magic back. 10) Bowen: Bowen is one of those people that are limited in terms of knowledge in knowing how to cook a broad range of cuisines. He does know the basics so right now I do see him slightly edging into the top 10 but i'm not sure if he'll go further from there. 9) Farhan: Farhan's dishes weren't shown today which was interesting. He hasn't been shining recently. I missed the old Farhan that blew everyone away. Unfortunately I can see him leaving in a few weeks time from now. 8) Taylor: Taylor really did crack under the pressure today and her raviolis' weren't that pretty. Although the flavour was on point. I can really see her beginning to fold recently however she has been gaining such good edits and her food are also turning out to be very delicious. I can see her sailing by for quite some time. 7) Julia: Julia has been hiding somewhere today. Where has she been? Although still a very talented cook. She'll go a long way from here for sure. 6) Samantha: Samantha has been improving a lot lately. She has done well with her steak during the last elimination challenge. However some of the other underdogs have been rising up way higher in the ranks last episode, so maybe I do kind of have to put her down here for the time being. 5) Gerron: Gerron shocked us all with that jerk chicken dish. It was amazing! However I don't really know whether if after this great dish he is going to continue this way and remain consistent or not. However his dish definitely rose him up higher in the ranks. Great job Gerron! 4) Ashley: Ashley did really well in the elimination challenge and risked something that almost nobody would be capable of making in 60 minutes. Although she may be slightly inconsistent especially in team challenges or in savoury cuisine. However due to her performance today, I'm putting her this high! I hope she continues this way. Great job Ashley! 3) Chelsea: Chelsea stood out and was part of the top 3 in the mystery box challenge. Although we didn't get to see what she produced for the elimination challenge. I don't think it's bad enough to send her home anytime sooner or later. She's like a dark horse. Great job Chelsea! 2) Emily: Emily has far been the most consistent in terms of her edit and her cooking. She has never disappointed the judges a single time and her cooking has always been on point and delicious. I can see her easily reaching the final 5 at the least. Great job Emily! 1) Shanika: Shanika did go out of being the bottom and came out on top and won the mystery box today! Although she may have taken out one of her mentors (Joe) other mentees (Ralph), she defintely took somebody strong out of the competition, Ralph even stood beside her at the top 3 of the mystery box earlier in the episode. Shanika's also been really consistent in team challenges and she could go really far if she continues like this! Great job Shanika! So this episode was quite interesting, some front runners have been lowered down the ranks. While the underdogs have really conquered the episode today. Shanika, Chelsea, Ashley and Gerron. May have a shot on the quarter of the million. Emily as the most consistent, yes. Samantha, Julia and Taylor should stay for quite some time due to their delicious food and their good edit. However the other 4: Farhan, Bowen, Cesar and SJ: Not quite so much. However SJ has really been out of his element this episode and his risk didn't pay off, so i'll stay safe for now and predict that SJ will be going home next. Going home: SJ Yun Category:Blog posts